


Blind Date

by Longcat



Series: They Deserved Happiness [2]
Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blind Date, First Date, Good Impressions, M/M, Positive Vibes - Freeform, arranged date, no beta we die like men, plots and schemes, pro hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat
Summary: Kaito is pining over a missed connection. Denshou didn't see what his brother noticed.A blind date is set up to bring these two back together.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: They Deserved Happiness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060136
Kudos: 1





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> My character Tori speaks in animal sounds. His brother Denshou has a translation quirk.

Officer Shiwakami was still kicking himself over not getting the phone number of the teacher that came in the other day. He couldn’t get over how cute he was. The way he lit up when he was talking to his kid brother and he could also see the passion he had about teaching just from the way he complained about late night patrols in internships. His hair looked so soft, Kaito really wanted to run his fingers through it, feel the contrast between that flop and the soft buzz along the sides. And his stutter was adorable, he could tell it probably had something to do with nerves from the way it disappeared with the kid. But he had to accept that he was never going to see him ever again.

Kaito dramatically draped himself across the desk he shared with his partner. She rolled her eyes, with him in the way she was unable to fill out the paperwork they needed from the tickets they issued. She knew exactly what this was about.

“Shiwakami, you useless gay, move your ass to the seat so I can finish this up.” Officer Hana kicked his foot, he was being annoying with his dramatic moping.

“I’m never gonna see him ever again. It’s like he’s Cinderella but he didn’t even leave behind a glass slipper. How can I ever be his prince charming like this????” He whined, throwing his hand over his face.

“Maybe you can arrest his brother again?” She offered the suggestion playfully teasing her partner. Even if he was being obnoxious she could still poke good fun at him.

“I caaaaan’t. His mentor dropped off the paperwork, he’s all good. UA student intern.” Even after he had asked for him to come by again, he hadn’t seen either the teacher or the hero-in-training. Just received a copy of the internship paperwork freeing him of the earlier write up.

“Shiwakami. Look at me. Drop it. Go be dramatic somewhere else. Unless you want to do these papers? That will at least occupy your mind." She tried to provide him a distraction so that he would stop his moaning. Give her a break from his personal drama.

"I guess… think the chief will let me use the sparkly blue pen?”

"Probably not on official paperwork. In office memos it’s fine and you know that.” She rolled her eyes at him, why he kept sparkly pens was just another of his oddities she put up with.

Kaito sat across from her and worked through the paperwork. There were a number of reports that had been piling up on their desk that he had to get through. There was a brief interruption as a call came in for a break in and theft of goods.

~~

Tori had seen how that officer kept trying to hit on his brother. It was kinda funny and sad how oblivious Denshou was about it all though. His brother had tried to explain what asexual was to him once, and again to his ex-girlfriend. Tori was honestly glad to see her gone, she had left Denshou in a mess. He found out how his brother had gotten into some really bad habits and he slipped up. She yelled at him and berated him and she called herself a hero… Tori could feel himself getting worked up over it. His brother deserved someone who actually cared and didn’t treat him as a charity case. He also needed to get back out there and honestly it was miserable watching him. He could only guilt his brother into keeping clean for so long, the school was keeping him busy with dorm duties. Besides that officer hadn’t tried talking down to him at any point during the mistaken arrest and that was rare enough.

Tori was standing on the edge of a building, looking down, he knew his mentor was going to walk down the road as part of his patrol. His job was to watch the alleyways from his vantage for criminals or villains avoiding a patrol route. And there he was. Lights flickered as Flipswitch walked the planned route, a shadow quickly darted towards the alley he was stationed over. Tori hopped into action, spreading his wings and following the figure. Folding his wings in he boosted his speed before dropping into the far side of the alley, blocking the path of the figure and letting out a loud shriek. Startled, the figure fell back, his bag busting open and contents spilling across the pavement. Tori could see that it was an unusual assortment that matched the stolen goods report made earlier that night. His shriek trailed out and lowered into a growl as he approached the fallen villain. His feathers had puffed out increasing his size as his wings hung open as wide as they could in the restricted space of the alley. The villain tried to get back up his fingers elongating in reaction, Tori tucked his wings back and sprung forward, his body being shorter than the villain he was able to get past his defenses and landed his first punch. A few more strikes and the villain was back on his ass, Tori stood over him clicking and growling in a threatening manner.

“Good job Hawkmoth,” Flipswitch came up and put the villain into restraints, “Let’s take him in now. We can do the report together so you can learn how that works too. You did good tonight!”

~~

The station perked up whenever a hero stepped in with a villain. Kaito groaned knowing that he was doing paperwork and wouldn’t be able to participate in the new excitement. He built a wall of case files around him to avoid the temptation of leaving his desk. Officer Hana had finished her work and was helping to cover the desk when the underground hero Flipswitch came in with a burglar in tow. She perked up and nearly clapped when she saw his intern was the same kid from that night. The younger brother of her partner’s angsty crush. She felt the need to meddle. While another officer helped take care of the transfer of the villain, she motioned to the young intern.

“Hey kiddo, glad to see you in a positive situation. Say, you wouldn’t happen to remember the cop that brought you in?” She leaned over the counter after getting his attention. She wanted him to know that she recognized him but also that everything was in good order. If the plan she was coming up with was to work she was going to need his trust and cooperation.

“Krriiip!” Tori nodded not quite sure where he was going but the conspiratorial tone she was talking in was something that interested him. He had remembered the cop she was talking about, he was the one who had tried flirting unsuccessfully with his brother.

“What if I said he might have developed a thing for your brother?” She took his tone as a positive affirmation to her question. She put out the new question as a bit of a feeler to see what his reaction would be.

“Grrugh ackack.” Tori rolled his eyes. The officer’s actions had been anything but subtle. She couldn’t help but laugh with the understanding that this young student had picked up on the obvious nature of her partner.

“Think your brother would be interested in him?” It was the final question to even see if her plan was feasible. If the teacher wasn’t interested in men she wouldn’t continue with things, if he was then she was ready to spring into action.

He tilted his head in thought. It wasn’t something that they talked about, he really didn’t know his brother’s taste or interest in other people. He knew that Denshou didn’t have any strong feelings either way with female or male partners, but the way he had stuttered harder when talking with the cop was a positive observation.

“Kikikikikireeeeeee!!!!” Tori chittered away excitedly, bouncing in place after coming to a decision.

“Alright! Ok, to be honest I haven’t understood a thing you’ve said but I think I get the idea.” Officer Hana was open about the communication barrier but Tori was surprised that she had kept up the conversation for as long as she had without asking him to write or text. “Here’s my phone number, I would like to work with you to try setting the two of them up on a date. Maybe get my partner to stop wistfully go on and on about his missed connection.”

[This is gonna be fun! •w•] Tori texted her back as soon as he got her number programmed into his phone. Texting was the quickest way for him to talk to other people, and now he was a co-conspirator in setting up his brother with the very officer that had taken him in that fateful night. [Oh I’m Kouzuko Torikuma. Or Hawkmoth, Flipswitch’s intern.]

[Officer Hara Sakura, we’ll keep in touch!] She replied, giving him a quick wave goodbye as Flipswitch came back ready to get back to their patrol.

~~

Tori got back to his dorms with the excitement of scheming. He really wanted to share with someone but he also knew he needed to keep a low profile so that his brother didn’t expect anything. Instead he texted back and forth with the officer over the next few days planning things out. From everything Officer Hana told him about Officer Shiwakami, Tori was convinced that Denshou would like him. He apparently had a heart the size of the moon, but no immediate family, no time for a pet despite the love he had for animals as well. He seemed to like similar music as his brother and enjoyed food. Even as a beat cop he still liked just walking the city, being outside. Tori could easily see them finding things in common, he was encouraged to go through with this.

They both agreed to set them up at a restaurant, a neutral place for both of them. Also in an area near enough to a park that would be able to continue the date if they wanted. He knew he couldn’t force his brother but he knew that it would be good for him to get out and good to meet people and have friends. Now he just needed to break the plan to him and get him to agree to go.

“Chuurggah. Kraagh Bugh guh?” Tori finally broached the subject. Approaching his older brother in his faculty dorm room, he asked about the possibility of a blind date.

“Not right now Tori. I really can’t. I’m busy with class and papers and tests are coming up and then there’s therapy and I have to watch the dorm and-” Denshou looked up from the stack of papers he had been grading, stickers and red pen out. His list of reasons was interrupted before he got too far into excuses.

“Guuuuhm huff fuh. Kikikirah.” Interrupting his brother he reminded him how a break would do him good. How he needed to go out and spend time away from the school and work. Encouraging him that it might be fun.

“You think so? I haven’t gone out since Asa.”

“REeeehhk” Tori quieted his tone once he recognized that he was close to yelling. He needed to keep a check on his emotions if he was going to convince his older brother to cut loose and enjoy himself.

“I know you didn’t like her but she did see me through a hard time.” Denshou tried to remind him of what good had come from that broken relationship.

“Rrrrrrgguh. Brakakaka gugh.” There was the hint of anger and resentment in his voice as he reminded him of what she had done to him. Tori knew he also had to bring the conversation back to the idea of a blind date and how it would be a nice break from routine.

“I suppose she did, you really can’t forgive her for that?...I’ll have to ask Mic and Nedzu for the evening off.” Denshou was curious now, he wondered what his brother had planned and who he knew that he felt might be a good connection or friend for him.

“Bugh, grrrack arrrrrgah. Kreeeeeah! Araraghhhuh.” His eyes lit up in excitement as he proceeded to tell his brother all the details of when and where this date would take place. Getting the name of his potential date as well. Everything had been set up for him, he just needed help to pick an outfit.

“You really have this all planned out, who helped? Is Nemuri behind this?” Tori shook his head before heading out to go to his own dorm room leaving his older brother wondering just who had helped his brother set this up.

~~

Kaito had no idea what his partner was up to until she sprung it on him. She must have been tired of hearing him talk about that teacher he met once. He thought he had cooled it a bit but apparently it was enough for her to set him up with a friend just to shut him up. She refused to tell him the name of her friend, she just said, “you'll know it’s him when you see him”.

He had shown up early to the restaurant, nervous about this. He had never done anything like this before, but he brought flowers with him. He would have liked flowers so he figured his mystery date might like them too. Taking a deep breath he looked down at his watch, there was still five minutes until the date was scheduled. He looked up everytime someone entered the restaurant, then he saw him. Black pants, dark shirt, wild and colorful open short sleeved button up, the hostess pointed over to where Kaito was sitting. When the young man turned he saw his face and his heart stopped, butterflies bloomed in his stomach. The soft flop of light-brown hair and dark framed glasses were the same as the guy he had been pining over. He walked over and stopped at Kaito’s table, his hand nervously fluttered up to his head and pushed through that hair.

“I. uh.. Hi? Are you. Are you Shiwakami?” there was a nervous energy, it wasn’t flighty just anxious. Kaito tried not to read him like he would a suspect but sensing that energy would allow him to try keeping calm and letting him open up.

“Yes, yes! You must be Kouzuko. I brought you flowers if you’d like?” The name came easy to him since he had thought he had missed his chance with him. He motioned to the wrapped bouquet on the table.

“I uh.. Thank you, they’re nice. No one, no one has ever done that for me…” Denshou smiled touching the flowers, his scarred hands gently caressing the petals and leaves.

“Really? Well I’m glad to be the first then.” He couldn’t help but smile, happy to be the cause of that honest soft smile that the other was expressing. It caused the butterflies to do backflips in his gut.

Denshou hadn’t known what to expect but seeing the cop who had arrested his brother wasn’t it. He was easy to talk to and he found that they had things in common. Kaito was all too willing to share wild stories of his work and Denshou could see the parallels in his own classrooms. Their food was cold by the time they both finished, having spent so much time taking and getting to know the other. When Kaito suggested they walk off their meal at the park he was already willing to go with him. Joking about rolling down the path after the rich meal, he found himself laughing with the other man. He hadn’t noticed but he had stopped his stuttering, there was something different about Shiwakami and Denshou found himself blushing at the compliments that Shiwakami freely gave him as the evening went on.

~~

It was dark by the time Denshou returned to his dorm. There was a light on in his bedroom and with sounds of soft music coming from the room he knew his brother had gotten into his place. After he put the flowers in a tall cup from the cupboard he checked on his brother. Tori was still up playing games, clearly having waited up for him.

“Tori, bed time, you have class in the morning. I can text Vlad if you want to spend the night here.” He ruffled his brother’s hair, his heart light and feeling happy from the events of the day. He was willing to just accept that his brother was going to spend the night and was offering to let his homeroom teacher know his location.

“Mrrrrrrggh?” Tori was sleepy but he was still curious about how things had gone.

“As a matter of fact. Yes I did have a good night.” He smiled at his brother, he knew he would be getting questions in the morning but they were both tired.

“Krrraaah. Ekekekeiiie.” Tori softly asked as he turned off the game, rubbing at his eyes before yawning.

“Actually... We have another date planned for next week.” Denshou sheepishly admitted his plans for a second date. He had really enjoyed his night and they both had agreed to seeing each other again. He was immediately tackled into a full hug from his younger brother. The happy chittering of joy and love was just another thing that made him feel lighter than air.


End file.
